


Frigid

by SlugSex



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlugSex/pseuds/SlugSex
Summary: Until I can do a better summary this story is pretty much just Mentally unstable SS and his quest to find his son, and hopefully ease his now century long habit of needing to follow orders
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 3





	Frigid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, and first time working on AOO so there may be some kinks but mostly it's in line with the actions I've taken in the game, though I'm not completely following in his goody two-shoes behavior haha

“Hey honey? Are you okay over there?”

Nora in her entirety stood there, looking at me worriedly. God, it's so warm here. She's back. She's here. She's alive. Nothing is wrong. 

“Honey. You don't seem fine.” Nora walked over to me placing her hands on either side of my face. “Are you okay? Do you want to go lay down? The movie isn't important right now.” Her hands are cold. God, they're so cold. It's like she's dead. Dead. Cold. _Freezing. coldcoldcold-_

With a sharp breath, I jolt awake. Recollect yourself- where are you quick, _quickly_ not fast enough you're dead _you're dead_ **your-**

I'm in my bunker. The room I made for this, calm down Bishop. Calm. Deep breaths. Status report.

* * *

“Good morning Sir!” Codsworth greeted enthusiastically, flying over to the towering figure walking into the kitchen. “You’ve been in that box for quite some time now, oh dear, and I haven't even been able to clean it. Imagine the cobwebs. I dare say, I don't know how you do it, with your stature and all- being double the three-foot by three-” 

“Codsworth.”

“..I’m sorry sir, I must've done it again. What would you like me to do today?”

“Can I get a haircut before I head out?” He sighed sitting down onto the collapsed couch.

“Why of course, sir! The usual I'll assume. Now, do you have a plan for finding Mister Shaun? While the two weeks you’ve spent with me have been wonderful, I don't quite think this environment is suiting for a child to be without his father.” he idly chattered.

“Yeah, I'm gonna head down to Concord and poke around and see what's in store. At the very worst I travel around for a bit.” He murmured absentmindedly brushing off the chestnut-colored hair from his tanned face.

“Jolly good.” Codsworth said, flying around to check the haircut. “Why don't you look dapper! Well, good luck sir, I’ll be here if you need it.”

After a moment's hesitation, he spoke up, “I appreciate it Codsworth. Really.” then headed over to the counter to grab his belongings; the gun he took from the vault, his war knife, and his lightly packed bag.


End file.
